


Night Terrors

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that didn't work out, was originally meant to be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: He was pulled out his thoughts as he was pulled into darkness, his phone screen going blank as it died on him. Damn it, the battery had been lower than he thought. “Fuck me,” he sighed, throwing his head back against the sofa in defeat.“I know we’ve been getting closer but I’d rather not, but thank you for the offer.”(Request from tumblr)





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request i had on tumblr from a prompt list. It was originally meant to be smut but i found i'm no good at writing that.  
> Feel free to message me on tumblr! You can find me under the username Meginoi

Virgil sat slumped on the couch, mindlessly scrolling through his phone. The heaviness of his limbs and the overwhelming anxiety that his room forced upon him had become too much, leaving him no choice but to escape into the commons.

Which is where he was now, slumped on the couch and staring at the harsh blue light that emanated from his phone. The hood of his jacket was pulled up, as though it could protect him from the sharp buzzes of emotion that were still occasionally making a comeback and sharply shooting through his brain like electricity.

The rest of the mindscape was in darkness, the other sides sleeping deeply at this hour of the morning. Of course the others would have normal sleeping schedules, he’d have to be the one stuck with the short straw. Except a part of him had come to enjoy being awake in the early hours. Sure, his eyes stung slightly from the lack of sleep and the blue light from his phone wasn’t helping him to sleep but he enjoyed the peace. The blissful silence that was the only thing that stood a chance of calming his racing mind in moments like this. On bad days he wouldn’t even take his phone into the commons, he’d just sit there, enjoying the silence. Yet, the other half of him wished he could sleep easy like the others. Wished he could escape from the voices that plagued and analysed his every move like detectives would a criminal. But there was no chance of that, he was stuck with the hand he’d been dealt and he had to get on with his job.

He was pulled out his thoughts as he was pulled into darkness, his phone screen going blank as it died on him. Damn it, the battery had been lower than he thought. “Fuck me,” he sighed, throwing his head back against the sofa in defeat.

“I know we’ve been getting closer but I’d rather not, but thank you for the offer.”

Virgil awkwardly twisted to face the unknown speaker, placing a hand on the back of the sofa. Roman stood there, wearing one of his trademark smirks. “You know that’s not what I meant,” Virgil replied, stifling a smile as he turned back round and slumped back into the sofa.

“Why are you awake? It’s really late, or early I should say,” Roman asked, changing the subject.

Virgil shrugged. “I was just thinking.”

“Be careful. You might injure yourself,” Roman quipped.

“Very funny, Princey,” Virgil scoffed.

“You know I save all my best material for you, hot topic.”

That earned Roman a playful nudge from Virgil.

“In all seriousness though, why are you awake? I thought everyone had gone to bed hours ago, even you,” Roman asked, a look of concern making its way onto his features.

“I could ask you the same question,” Virgil replied.

“I was just going to get a glass of water. You, however, didn’t seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.”

Virgil sighed and hung his head. “My room is kinda…overwhelming right now.”

“Oh, I see,” Roman muttered, letting the conversation lull before speaking again, “well, you can sleep in my room, if you like. ”

Virgil’s head shot up, his defensive instincts immediately kicking in. He thought Roman was done with the jokes. Done with tricking him. “You’re kidding, right? I thought I wasn’t going to be the butt of your jokes anymore.”

“Well, I didn’t think the idea was too unsuitable but fine, if it’s not to your liking I’ll leave you be,” Roman mumbled, looking somewhat offended. He stood, ready to make his way back to his bedroom when a hand reached up and grabbed onto his shirt.

Virgil sighed and stood, letting the hand that had grabbed onto Roman’s shirt fall back down to rest at his side. “I’m sorry,” he started, “I just didn’t expect you to say that. I’m still not used to us being…friends.”

Roman shook his head, “It’s alright.” There was a beat of silence before Roman held his hand out. “Are you coming? Because I need my beauty sleep.”

Virgil smirked and took Roman’s hand, letting himself be pulled along by the creative side before being led down the hall, Roman’s drink and Virgil’s phone both long forgotten.

That night Virgil slept soundly under the soft glow of the fairy lights that were strung all over Roman’s room, the best he had slept in years and finally, the thoughts in his head were blissfully silent.

Maybe he could get used to sleeping in Roman’s arms


End file.
